Colin Davis
General Colin Davis, ES (COG tags CSID 8D9765-99GD4-GJ) was a hardened Gear and COG Army Commissioned Officer who fought in the last eight years of the Pendulum Wars, and all throughout the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic. During most of the Locust War he served under Donald Berkeley, whom had also led his unit during the Pendulum Wars. Military Career Pendulum Wars When Colin was sixteen, a string of devastating loses meant that Coalition forces had suffered an above average number of casualties, leaving them with a troop deficiency on several fronts. To make up for these loses, the COG began a draft to recover from them. Due to his value of freewill and personal choice, Colin decided that he would not allow the government to force him to join the army, so he decided to join on his own, enlisting soon after. After training, he was assigned to Foxtrot-Thirty Five of the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry and fought in many important battles, such as the Battle of Irohma Island. During the last year of the Pendulum Wars, he was transferred to the 142nd Royal Montevado Infantry, which participated in a diversionary attack on Bonbourg, where he became the first person to use the Hammer of Dawn in live fire after the command center was damaged, destroying four UIR vessels and indirectly forcing the surrender of the UIR and ending the Pendulum Wars. For his actions in helping end the war, Colin was awarded the Embry Star. Locust War After the Pendulum Wars had ended, Colin retired from the Army and attempted to integrate back into civilian life by attending a local community college in the town of Memhorn, living in a small house with his wife, Corinne. Six weeks after the armistice between the COG and UIR, massive sinkholes opened up in almost every major city on Sera. From these holes came subterranean, reptilian humanoids, who began murdering every human they saw, regardless of if they were civilian or military. On this day, dubbed Emergence Day, millions were killed in these first twenty six hours, with these 'Locust' decimating entire cities. A week later, a moderately sized Locust raiding party arrived at Memhorn and engaged the local COG garrison. Retrieving the Lancer and armor from a fallen Gear, he joined the battle against them, helping fight off the raiders, and although the Gears sustained multiple casualties, they pushed the Locust out of the town. After his first engagement against the Locust, Colin felt extreme guilt over leaving the army and not being able to assist on E-Day. In order to make up for this, he went to a nearby recruitment center and re-enlisted in the Army. He was assigned to Golf-Fifty Eight, a squad attached to Platoon Iota-357 and part of E Company, 26th Royal Tyran Infantry, led by Captain Donald Berkeley, his old platoon leader from the Pendulum Wars. After being rearmed, E Company was deployed to the southern Tyran city of Jinria, which was under heavy Locust siege. Battle of Jinria The Locust assault of Jinria showed that there would be no rest for mankind after E-Day. While the city was not directly attacked on E-Day, it had only taken three days before a large Locust force arrived at the outskirts. Taking Jinria's defenders by surprise, the Locust, led by General Govruk, pushed through the city rapidly, killing approximately sixty three percent of its population before the Gears arrived. Landing in King Ravens, Colin and the rest of E Company quickly went to work, attempting to push back Locust forces from their landing zones. The goal was to clear an area large enough to bring in reinforcements and allow evacuations to commence. Almost immediately; however, the Gears ran into massive resistance, unprepared for Locust tactics and tenacity. As the day went on, casualties began to mount with very little gain, the only significant progress being made by the Gears of Iota-357, whom had managed to force the Locust back several blocks. Even then though, it was slow going and, four hours in, Captain Berkeley gave the order for the remainder of E Company, numbering around some forty Gears, to fall back to Iota's position, hoping to consolidate their defenses. Unfortunately, as the King Ravens lifted off, several of them were engaged and shot down by Reavers, reducing the company's numbers even further. Fall of Okrand Defense of Lonio Hammer of Dawn Counterattack Stranded Battle of Tigow Siege of Oqrarc Defense of Majosa Fall of Landown Battle of Ephyra Lightmass Offensive Siege of Jacinto Lambent Pandemic Clayvale Second Battle of Azura & End of the War Post-War After the activation of Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure and the destruction of both the Locust and Lambent, the Clayvale Gears returned home and began the process of rebuilding. Utilizing new fabricators, whose blueprints were recovered from the computers on Azura, the rebuilding efforts went by faster than they could have hoped for. As houses were repaired or rebuilt, life for many began to resemble a form of normalcy that the residents of Clayvale hadn't experienced in years, and even the Stranded of Anteos were asked to join them in rebuilding. Swarm Conflict Category:Gears Category:Lieutenant Davis Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:Unaware Survivors Category:War of Nightmares Category:Rebuilt Dreams